1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine, and more particularly to a machine for expanding tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tube expanding machines may be used for expanding tubes only. For heat exchanging tubings, a number of fins may be attached onto the tubes for increasing the heat exchanging areas. However, the fins may not be effectively fixed onto the tubes with the tube expanding machine.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tube expanding machines.